Armin Drabbles
by Someone Say Titans
Summary: Short little drabbles based on words. Because the world always needs more Armin.


**AN: I'm using a random word generator for these prompts, but if anyone would like to suggest a word for me to make a drabble out of, using the review box would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fatigue<strong>

Armin rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned, his crystal clear, blue eyes closing slightly. He smiled slightly at the book under the palm of his hand; the description of the ocean was enough to make his cheeks tinge pink with happiness. He skimmed the pages excitedly, despite the late nighttime hour. The rest of the trainees were always sleeping by this time, but Armin enjoyed the silence and focus it provided for his reading.

Slowly, fatigue washed over him like a wave, and his eyelids simply refused to remain open.

"I suppose I should-" Armin yawned again, closing his book, "-Should stop reading now."

But before he could even stand up to put his book back on the shelf, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prison<strong>

Armin blinked in surprise as he saw the prison door slide closed. He rubbed his eyes frantically and then looked back at the door, as if he was hallucinating. Sure enough, he wasn't, as the door sprung back open and hit the wall with a _BANG_. The sudden loud noise caused Armin to jump back slightly, scared of what was on the other end.

But, to his relief, it was just Corporal Levi.

"What are you doing here, brat?"

Armin straightened himself up and saluted in a panicked fashion. "N-nothing, Corporal! I was just on my way to the library and-"

"Stay away from the prison in the future, Arlert."

"Y-yessir!"

Levi walked off warily and Armin stood perfectly still. Even though he wasn't one to disobey orders, he couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding in the prison.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Perfume<span>**

Armin tiptoed down the hallway and stopped before the door to the girls' bedroom. According to Jean, Mikasa was hiding something valuable, and something really rare. Armin couldn't even begin to wonder what it might be- because of one simple fact: He had never stolen anything before. And it showed. His usual skin was flushed of all color, even the rosy blush that always remained on his cheeks. Armin's hands shook with every movement, and his eyes darted around nervously.

"If anyone catches me here- I'm ruined!"

With those words, he swung open the door. Surprisingly, the girls' room was messier than the boys by a long shot. Of course, most of it was makeup, but Armin did have to step over a few... unmentionables.

Armin tittered across the room, looking for Mikasa's bed. Unfortunately, it was on the opposite side of the room, and he had to do a dance-like walk to make it across without stepping on anything.

No sooner than making it to Mikasa's bed, Armin lost his balance and knocked into a dresser, spilling a liquid all over his head that reeked terribly of flowers.

Armin breathed in sharply. "This is Mikasa's perfume!"

At about the same time, a very annoyed girl walked into the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Wardrobe<strong>

Armin laughed from on top of the bunk in the boy's room. Eren had fallen off of his bed in his sleep. How did Armin know this? Reading late again.

Crawling down the ladder to help his friend get back on his bed, his socked foot slipped on the last rung and he feel to the ground. There was no real damage done; he didn't even fall over. But he did lose his balance and step a few paces backwards, right into an open wardrobe.

Hitting his head lightly on the inside of the wardrobe, Armin squeaked in panic as the doors swung closed. To make matters worse, the click of a lock echoed in his ears.

"Woah, wait-! No no no nonononONO!"

Armin pounded his fists on the wardrobe doors, "H-hey! Eren! Jean?! I'm stuck in the wardrobe!"

He wasn't so sure, but Armin could have sworn he heard someone whisper, "Shh! Nobody help him!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scream<span>**

Screaming. So much screaming. Scout after scout was being picked off of the battlefield, dropping like flies. Armin stood frozen, watching the horror happen right in front of him. In the distance, he could see Jean fighting with every once he had, only to be swatted out of the air and fall to the ground, dead. Mikasa's battle cry caught his attention to the opposite side of the field, and he gaped as she was smashed to the ground beneath a Titan foot. Connie and Sasha clung to each other as they were picked up and tossed into a Titan's mouth. Ymir and Christa were ripped apart in a sobbing mess as they too were eaten.

"Why...? Why the hell is this happening?" Armin watched Eren as he was picked up by his legs.

"_WHY?!_"

He cried in rage as the Titan pressed its teeth on Eren's head, pressing harder and harder until-

Armin shot up in his bed in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his face. Glancing around protectively, he made sure his friends were still breathing. They were.

"Its going to happen someday..."

He buried his face in his pillow.

"Just.. it can't be today."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if that last one gave anyone feels. I almost started crying as I wrote it. Damn word generator. Rate and review!<strong>


End file.
